sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
It's All About to Change
[ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Chicago Tribune |rev2score = Chicago Tribune review |rev3 = Entertainment Weekly |rev3score = A+Entertainment Weekly review |rev4 = Los Angeles Times |rev4score = Los Angeles Times review }} It's All About To Change is the second studio album by American country singer Travis Tritt, released on Warner Bros. Records in 1991. The tracks "The Whiskey Ain't Workin'", "Nothing Short of Dying", "Anymore", and "Here's a Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares)" were released as singles; "Bible Belt" also charted from unsolicited airplay. "Anymore" was the second single of Tritt's career to reach Number One on the Hot Country Songs charts. Overall, this is Tritt's highest-certified album; with sales of over three million copies in the U.S., it has been certified 3× Platinum by the RIAA. He recorded the song "Bible Belt" for My Cousin Vinny in collaboration with the band Little Feat, and this placement gained him some exposure. Track listing # "The Whiskey Ain't Workin'" (Ronny Scaife, Marty Stuart) – 2:40 #* duet with Marty Stuart # "Don't Give Your Heart to a Rambler" (Jimmie Skinner) – 3:40 # "Anymore" (Tritt, Jill Colucci) – 3:48 # "Here's a Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares)" (Tritt) – 2:32 # "Bible Belt" (Tritt) – 2:50 #* feat. Little Feat # "It's All About to Change" (Tritt) – 3:06 # "Nothing Short of Dying" (Tritt) – 3:50 # "If Hell Had a Jukebox" (Tritt, Lee Rogers) – 3:17 # "Someone For Me" (Tritt, Stewart Harris) – 4:00 # "Homesick" (Buddy Buie, J.R. Cobb) – 4:06 Personnel From It's All About to Change liner notes. Musicians * Chris Austin - mandolin (2), banjo (2), backing vocals (2) * Sam Bacco - timpani (3, 4), percussion (3, 4, 9), marimba (7), maracas (7), congas (9) * Grace Bahng - cello (9) * Richard Bennett - electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 10), tic tac bass (6), acoustic guitar (8), 12-string guitar (8), Danelectro (8) * Mike Brignardello - bass guitar (except 5) * Larry Byrom - acoustic guitar (1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9), slide guitar (10) * John Cowan - backing vocals (2, 4, 5) * Wendell Cox - electric guitar (2, 4) * Terry Crisp - steel guitar (1, 4, 6, 7) * David Davidson - violin (9) * Stuart Duncan - fiddle (1, 2, 4, 7, 8) * Paul Franklin - pedal steel guitar (8), baritone steel guitar (8), The Box (8, 9) * Jack Holder - electric guitar (9, 10) * Bernie Leadon - acoustic guitar (2), electric guitar (4), mandola (9), mandocello (9) * Chris Leuzinger - acoustic guitar (7), Dobro (7) * Dennis Locorriere - backing vocals (1, 10) * Mac McAnally - acoustic guitar (3, 6) * Dana McVicker - backing vocals (3, 5, 10) * Phil Madeira - Hammond B-3 organ (4) * Edgar Meyer - conductor (9) * Mark O'Connor - fiddle (6) * Bobby Ogdin - piano (3, 6), harpsichord (3) * Tim Passmore - backing vocals (1, 2, 4) * Bill Payne - piano (2, 8, 10), Hammond B-3 organ (10) * Hargus "Pig" Robbins - piano (7) * Matt Rollings - piano (1, 4, 9) * Jimmy Joe Ruggiere - harmonica (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10) * Russell Smith - backing vocals (4) * Marty Stuart - electric guitar (1), vocals (1) * Chris Teal - violin (9) * Travis Tritt - lead vocals (all tracks) * Tanya Tucker - backing vocals (9) * Steve Turner - drums (except 5), cowbell (10) * Billy Joe Walker, Jr. - electric guitar (1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10), acoustic guitar (3, 7, 8, 9) * Kris Wilkinson - viola (9) * Dennis Wilson - backing vocals (6, 7, 8) * Curtis Young - backing vocals (6, 7, 8) * Reggie Young - electric guitar (2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10) "The C.M.B. singers" on "Bible Belt": Kimberly Hughes, Matlen Latson, Rosa McLore, Helen Plummer, Sandra Prewitt, Patricia Snell, Robin Snell, Cherry Streeter, Lois Streeter, Willie Streeter, Christine Weston Little Feat, as featured on "Bible Belt" * Paul Barrere - electric and slide guitars * Sam Clayton - congas, tambourine * Kenny Gradney - bass guitar * Richie Hayward - drums * Bill Payne - piano, Hammond organ * Fred Tackett - electric guitar Technical * Gregg Brown - production * Carlos Grier - digital editing * Chris Hammond - recording, mixing (6, 7, 9) * John Hampton - mixing (except 6, 7, 9) * Mike Poole - engineering * Denny Purcell - mastering * Clarke Schleicher - engineering * Alan Schulman - engineering Charts References Category:1991 albums Category:Travis Tritt albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums